


Makkachin the wing poodle

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Background Viktuuri - Freeform, Dog trainer! Seung-gil, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Makkachin is the best wing-man, Misunderstandings, They are all a bunch of dorks, Yuri on ice anniversary event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: The story of how Phichit got the man of his dreams, all thanks to his furry wing-man Makkachin.





	Makkachin the wing poodle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my submission for Day 8 of the Yuri on ice anniversary event. The prompts were : Makkachin / other YOI pets so I got the idea to write a story of how Phichit uses Makkachin to get the attention of our other favorite dog lover Seung-gil.  
> Also, i'm just going to accept the fact that I am now a couple days behind in the event, but I would rather take my time on these stories so that they are good. :)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D <3

It was a beautiful autumn day in Detroit and Yuuri and Phichit were taking full advantage of the perfect weather. They were in a park a couple blocks away from they're apartment building, walking the poodle, Makkachin, which belonged to Yuuri and his fiancé Victor. They figured it was a good way to kill time since their classes were cancelled for the day.  
After walking in the park for about half an hour, the two friends sat down on a bench that had a beautiful fountain spewing water from the top and into a sculpted stone pool; while on the other side there was a grassy field where some other dog were frolicking around and playing with each other. The scenery was picturesque and it was breath taking.  
They noticed how the brown poodle sitting between them was wagging his tail and looking out at the field longingly, so Yuuri unclipped the leash from Makkachin's collar and let him go and join the other dogs playing in the park. Leaving the two friends to talk amongst themselves while they watched the poodle play and socialize with the other dogs when something caught Phichit's eye.

  
Well it wasn't really a something, but a someone to be exact. A someone who had gunmetal gray eyes, short shaggy black hair that fell into his handsome stoic face, and a great body that was accentuated by the tight fitting workout clothes that he was wearing. The guy was so gorgeous that he was afraid of looking at him for so long in concern that he would sprout a tail and start panting with his tongue hanging out.

  
After about five minutes of watching his friend stare at the mystery man across the field, Yuuri decided to speak up. “So I’m guessing you’ve noticed the local dog trainer, huh?”

  
“What?”

  
“The guy over there that you’ve been drooling over for the last ten minutes, he’s a local dog trainer, his name’s Seung-gil.”

That snapped Phichit right out of his haze and he was now completely focused on his friend. “You know him?! “

  
“Yeah, I still have his card from when-.”

  
“Let me see it!”

  
Yuuri sighed and reached into his pocket to take out his wallet to get out the card. Once he got it out Phichit lunged forward to get the card out of his friend’s hand. He looked at the card then back at the man now known as Seung-gil Lee, or also known as Phichit’s new interest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Phichit, this is getting out of hand.”

  
“Huh, what do you mean?”

  
“You’ve been coming here every day for the last week just to stare at dog trainer guy.”

  
“I don’t come here _just_ to stare at him Yuuri, I like coming here to enjoy the scenery, and if _he_ just so happens to be part of it, that’s not my fault.”

  
Yuuri sighed and placed his hand on his friends shoulder. “Just go and talk to him, it will get you a lot further than just looking.” Just then Yuuri’s phone started to ring and when he looked at it a picture of his fiancé was flashing on the screen. “That’s Victor, I’ll be right back.” And with that he walked away.

  
The Thai man sighed and looked down in defeat. His friend was right, he just needed to suck it up and walk over there and talk to the guy. This was pathetic. He was Phichit Chulanont, one of the best people he knew, he was catch, he was a dude magnet, and he is-

  
“Excuse me, is this your dog?”

  
…Totally caught off guard.

  
Phichit looked up and looked at the man that he had been seeing in his dreams for the past week. He automatically felt his face flush. “W-what?”  
“Is this your dog?”

  
When he said that Phichit noticed the brown poodle sitting near the other man’s feet and wagging his tail, and as he was watching Makkachin he came up with an idea. If this brown ball of fluff was able to lead the man of Phichit’s dreams right up to him, then maybe this dog could be his one way ticket to dream town. Unfortunately this was his only chance since he himself did not have a dog; all he had were his 4 adorable hamsters. “Um yeah, that’s my dog. Is everything ok?”

  
“No not really, I was just wondering why I was suddenly jumped by this fur monster when I was playing with my dog.” He said with a chuckle. Phichit then looked over at what must have been his own dog, a beautiful gray, white and black Husky, which was sitting near the other man’s feet. And yes, Phichit was slightly ashamed that he was just now noticing what his dog looked like, even though Seung-gil was always with his dog.

  
“O-oh I’m so sorry, he can be a bit… overly-affectionate.”

  
The other man laughed, and it was probably one of the best thing’s he had ever seen in his life. “Yeah, I could tell… So, what’s your name?”

  
“It’s Phichit, Phichit Chulanont. Yours?”

  
“Seung-gil Lee, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” With that he held out his hand to Phichit to shake. ‘He’s such a gentlemen.’ The Thai man thought as he took the black haired man’s hand.

  
“Likewise.”

  
“Hey, I know this is sudden but, do you want to go and grab some lunch?”

  
And with just one question, Phichit had died and ascended to heaven, because the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on had just asked him out to lunch.  
Phichit felt his face warming up more and more, and he felt his heart beating wildly in his chest and he was just sitting there like an idiot. “Um, Phichit?”

  
That’s when Phichit snapped out of it. “Y-yes, of course! I would love to!”

  
“Great I know this great café down the street a couple of blocks that allows dogs so we can bring these two along with us.”

  
“That sounds great!”

  
Phichit then put Makkachin’s leash back on him and started walking with Seung-gil; after , of course, shooting his best friend a quick text to let him know that Phichit was borrowing Makkachin for a couple of hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been a few weeks since Seung-gil had approached Phichit at the park and asked him to lunch and, it had been about a week since Seung-gil had told Phichit that he would like to be more than just friends. Tonight Seung-gil was coming over to Phichit’s apartment for dinner and it was clear that the Thai man was extremely excited, at least that’s what Yuuri would say since Phichit had been talking about tonight non-stop ever since Seung-gil had accepted the invite.

  
Yuuri was currently over at Phichit’s place since the Thai man said that he just “absolutely needed Yuuri’s opinion on what to wear for tonight. So the Japanese man was currently sitting on a stool near his kitchen island and watching his friend make dinner while talking excitedly about his upcoming date. Yuuri was so happy for his friend, but he did have one concern.

  
“So, when are you going to tell Seung-gil that you don’t really have a dog?”

  
The tan skinned man stopped what he was doing and turned slowly towards his friend with a look of horror on his face; he then rushed towards Yuuri and started pleading with him.

  
“Oh my God, I totally forgot!! Yuuri, you have to let me borrow Makkachin for tonight, please!!”

  
“Phichit, why don’t you just tell him the truth?”

  
“I can’t tell him right now, we’ve only been dating for one week, I-I I can’t tell him now!!”

  
“Phichit…”

  
“I swear I’ll tell him later, just please let me borrow Makka just one more time! Please Yuuri?!”

  
“I don’t kn-“

  
_“Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee?”_ Yuuri made the mistake of looking at Phichit, who was now giving the Japanese man the most undeniable puppy dog look that he had ever seen, and he actually has a dog.

  
“Alright fine, but this is the last time!”

  
“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you!” Phichit shouted excitedly as he suffocated his friend in a big hug. Yuuri just sighed and shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was an hour later when there was a knock on Phichit’s door; he practically ran to the door to open it and was greeted by the sight of Seung-gil in a simple black button up shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans.

  
“Hey, come on in.” Phichit greeted with a bright smile.

  
“Thank you.” Seung-gil then stepped in the doorway and held out a bouquet of beautiful flowers that he had been hiding behind his back. “For you.”

  
Phichit blushed and took the flowers from his new boyfriend. “Aww, thank you Lee; you’re so sweet!”

  
“It’s no pro-“Seung-gil didn’t get to finish his thought before he was tackled to the ground by a very excited Poodle who was licking all over his face.

  
“Woah Makkachin, down boy!” Phichit grabbed Makkachin by his collar to pull him away from the other man. “Sorry, you know he’s very affectionate.” Phichit apologized while offering Seung-gil a hand to help him up.

  
“It’s ok.” The other man said slowly, which threw Phichit off a little because it almost sounded like the other man was … confused?

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
Seung-gil blinked at him then smirked and started to chuckle. “Your friend must be really nice, I mean with him letting you borrow his dog so much and all.”

  
That left the Thai man in shock to where the only thing he could say was; “Huh?”

  
The Korean man started laughing at his boyfriends antics. “You do know that I knew Makkachin wasn’t yours from the beginning, right?”

  
The Thai man’s eyes widened comically. “What?”

  
“I knew Yuuri before I met you because; I helped Yuuri and his boyfriend train Makkachin.”

  
“B-but… then why did you come up and ask me if Makka was my dog while we were at the park?”

  
“Because I had forgotten until you told me his name; there are other people in this city who own big brown poodles.”

  
“Then why didn’t you say anything?!”

  
“Because I thought it was kind of cute how you were trying so hard to impress me.”

  
“That was so mean, Lee!” The Thai man said with a pout.

  
“I’m sorry, will you forgive me?”

  
“I don’t know.” Phichit said looking away with a pout still marring his face.

  
Seung-gil just looked and smiled at the other man, thinking about how adorable he was and how happy he was to have been tackled down to the ground by a big fluffy poodle while he was at the park that faithful day. He walked up to his boyfriend and gently guided the other man’s face to look his way and leaned in to kiss Phichit on the lips in their first kiss.

  
It was just a chaste kiss but it still made Phichit’s face heat up and his heart pound in his chest.

  
“So…” The Korean man put his forehead against his boyfriends’ forehead. “… Are you still mad at me?”

  
“… I guess not, but you still owe me, Lee.”

  
“That’s a debt I’m willing to pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I will try and have my story for day 9 out as soon as I can, just be patient with me, because the best are yet to come! :D  
> As always constructive criticism/ comments are welcome and greatly appreciated! <3  
> I have a Tumblr now! You can find/ follow me at Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo where I post my works and blog/talk about my fandoms and OTP'S , come by and say hi! :)  
> ~ Kim :P


End file.
